User blog:Pingnova/Music of Bluebird's Illusion
It has been praised as one of the best Fullmetal Alchemist doujin-soft (fan games) of all time, but where would Bluebird's Illusion be without its music? The opening sequence, featuring Ayumi Hamasaki's "Moments" (as sung by ChrisFox), would be a rather humdrum collage of images. As a player entered the title menu their ears would hurt in the silence. Battle sequences, treats that are few and far-between, would be dulled if a track like "Fighting Spirit" were not there to bring the player's excitement to the front. Sequences of happiness or pain would lose their intended emotion. Bluebird's Illusion, like so many other games, movies, and media, relies on its soundtrack to set the mood and hook the audience. Many never realize the importance of a few notes strung together into catchy tune, but a Bluebird's Illusion without "Moments" would not be the visual novel we know and love today. The "background music" alone is fantastic, but including the four singles also encompassed in the Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack, the fan-spun tale of Col. Edward Elric and Company is brought to life in an excellent way. Singles Four singles were included in the Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack. In order, they are: # "Emotionally" as sung by ChrisFox - 4:57 # "Motherland" as sung by ChrisFox - 2:42 # "Moments" as sung by ChrisFox - 5:31 # "Emotionally" instrumental performed by Fu Zhixiang - 4:50 ChrisFox, also referred to as just Chris, re-recorded three singles for the Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack. "Emotionally" was originally sung by Yamada Saori and was part of the Fullmetal Alchemist video game "Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel." "Motherland" by Crystal Kay was originally the third ending theme of the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist anime. "Moments" was originally sung by Ayumi Hamasaki and utilized in this visual novel for the opening sequence. Fu Zhixiang, the artist of all the "background music," also was featured in the vocal-less "Emotionally" instrumental. Background music Composed and performed by Fu Zhixiang, the background music is ordered as follows in the Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack. # "Natural Balance" - 1:24 # "Alchemy Master" - 3:34 # "Forward" - 3:38 # "Magnificent" - 3:13 # "Magnificent 2" - 2:01 # "Library" - 0:54 # "Zone" - 2:44 # "Wandering in the Streets" - 2:08 # "The Park of Angels" - 2:51 # "Darkness" - 1:12 # "Sanctum" - 1:49 # "Just Kidding" - 2:20 # "Forgiveness" - 3:38 # "Memory" - 2:33 # "Fighting Spirit" - 3:19 # "The Truth" - 3:15 # "In Peace" - 2:05 # "A Sad Dream" - 1:05 # "Sadness" - 1:00 # "Scheme" - 2:09 # "To You" - 3:25 # "Gameover" - 3:08 # "Brothers" - 1:02 # "Matrix" - 3:04 For more updated information on these tracks, please visit Bluebird's Illusion Unofficial Soundtrack (Background music) on the Bluebird's Illusion Wiki. Copyright issues Bluebird's Illusion, while popular, became infamous for the copyright issues that lead to its cease-and-desist of productions. A hundred professional copies grace the world with their presence, while those with no money for a $90 auction site copy find downloads online. The music of this visual novel, while well composed, is the main source of copyright issues. Fu Zhixiang modified several well known themes from the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, most notably "Brothers" by Michiru Oshima, to make the background music for Bluebird's Illusion. But it wasn't modified enough in the eyes of attorneys, apparently. While Zhixiang made an effort to alter his tunes, ChirsFox's recordings differed only in singer and the sound of a few instruments, and so were a prime target for claims of copyright infringement. WarriorLoverInc is an avid Fullmetal Alchemist fan, and has dedicated herself to spreading information on one of its most popular fan games, Bluebird's Illusion. She manages the Bluebird's Illusion Wiki and Bluebird's Illusion Resource, but is by no means an expert. If you see any incorrect or missing information, please do not hesitate to contact her. This is her first Fanpop article. This article is by WarriorLoverInc and posted on Fanpop and this wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:WarriorLoverInc